Aeropuerto
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: A - One-Shot Drabble: Simplemente estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan, e visto a algunas autoras hacerlo y me gustaría intentar la idea. Dejen sus opiniones.


Era el día, ese era el día.

Karin estaba caminando por la gran estructura que suponía el aeropuerto.

Su novio, luego de esos tres meses de ausencia, volvería de China.

La hermana de Toshiro, Momo Hinamori, y una gran amiga suya, había tenido un terrible accidente de tránsito hace tres meses, y en cuanto su novio se enteró salió corriendo, junto con ella, a comprar los boletos para ir cuidarla.

Ella quiso ir pero él se negó alegando que no era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias. Pero lo conocía y lo que en verdad pasaba era que no quería alterarla con todo ese tema.

Llegó a las escaleras que la dirigirían a la segunda planta, justo donde estaba el patio de comidas, heladerías, cines, etc.

Comenzó a subir mirando fijamente el teléfono, específicamente un mensaje que decía;

 _Mi vuelo llega a las 08:30 pm._

Toshiro nunca era muy comunicativo, solo decía lo justo y necesario, pero sabía que la amaba más que a su propia vida, él se lo había dicho en contadas ocasiones, y con lo serio y cubito de hielo que era, estaba segura que podía confiar plenamente en sus palabras.

Era de esa clase de personas que te demuestran el afecto de una forma diferente.

Él la acompañaba en todo momento, bueno o malo, y la apoyaba con sus ideas y sueños... le fascinaban esos besos que le robaba de vez en cuando y las veces que la abrazaba por la espalda.

Amaba cuando le daban esos terribles ataque de celos que, aunque en su momento la ponían furiosa, luego la ablandaba a base de besos y caricias y terminaban haciendo el amor en la cama, en la cocina, el sofá o hasta en la ducha, le encantaba que él en todo momento quisiera ser el que mande, era un maldito calentón.

Le encantaba que le diera batalla cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella en algo y que le lanzara respuestas ingeniosas en sus peleas, le encantaba la indiferencia con la que miraba a las mujeres que lo acosaban mientras que a ella parecía mirarla con adoración, como si fuera lo más bello del mundo. Amaba como a él parecía asquearlo cualquier mujer que intentara seducirlo y que cuando ella estaba cerca podía ver en sus ojos ese profundo amor y deseo que sentía... todo él le encantaba.

Pisó el último escalón, su pie resbaló y sintió como se precipitaba al vacío, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando los duros impactos que suponía el caer de las escaleras, sin embargo, alguien la tomó por la muñeca y la empujo hacia sí, evitando una terrible caída.

-Por Dios, que mujer más torpe- masculló con irritación una voz demasiado familiar para ella. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas profundas esmeraldas que la miraban con reproche, sin embargo ella no le dio importancia y se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello. El peliblanco de inmediato rodeó la cintura de ella y la apegó más a contra él, luego de unos minutos se separaron -Hola- murmuró el antes de posar sus labios contra los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto que tanto había añorado en el último cuarto de año.

-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa una vez se separaron -No saber cuanto te extrañé- le confesó. Él le dio un beso fugaz antes de juntar sus frentes.

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo él antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y besar su vientre -A ambos- murmuró. La pelinegra sonrió y le acarició los cabellos al tiempo que él se ponía en pie y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Que bueno que ya estás aquí- murmuró ella dándole un pequeño beso en el labio inferior -Las hormonas me están jugando sucio- comentó haciendo que un sonrisa ladeada se formara en el rostro de él.

-Arreglaremos eso luego de la cena- respondió él divertido -O ahora mismo si quieres- sugirió él señalando con la cabeza a los baños. Karin se sonrojó y negó freneticamente.

-De ninguna manera, la última vez casi nos descubren- masculló ahora enojada.

-Pero eso fue excitante- murmuró él comenzando a besar su cuello. Ella suspiró.

-Vamos a casa- pidió con voz suplicante.

-Como digas... dijo él antes de cargarla estilo nupcial.

-¡¿Que haces?!- preguntó alarmada.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a tropezarte en las escaleras- dijo él con voz queda.

-Toshiro... bájame- ordenó con voz demandante, sin embargo el peliblanco la ignoró olímpicamente, y al notar como varias personas los miraban a ambos con curiosidad y algunas con dulzura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y solo pudo ocultar su rostro en el cuello de él -Idiota- murmuró Toshiro sonrió ante esto y siguió caminando, a pesar de ya haber bajado las escaleras, con ella hasta el estacionamiento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Es un poquitín raro, ya lo se, pero es que se me ocurrió y me encantó.

He decidido comenzar con el reto del ABC o como se llame, he visto a muchas autoras hacerlo y yo también lo quiero intentar.

Espero que les haya gustado y no tengan pena en dejarme sus reviews que a mi me fascinan dattebayo!

Saludos!


End file.
